luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiki
"Master of snow and ice, freezer-offer of your butt! I am Yukiki!" '~ Yukiki'' '''Yukiki is one of the plush on LuigiFan00001's channel, and is a member of the Shurara Corps. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, he also serves as one of the members of the Anti-Calara Corps Force. He made his debut as a cameo in the Plants vs. Zombies Plush short "Making the Zombot", to which Coney refers to him as "Frosty the Snowman", much to Yukiki's annoyance. Yukiki also makes an appearance in The Legend of Monstro, working for Shurara of the Shurara Corps. Appearance Yukiki appears as a snowman Keronian with a red bucket on his head with his snowman emblem on it, to which it's also on top of blue scarf-like flaps. His arms appear as sticks with red mittens, and he also has wooden shoes. Personality Yukiki is a very stubborn, stern and strict character. He is very proper and goes by the book with most of his actions. Yukiki can also be seen as loyal, as he is always dedicated to his boss or master, in the case of Shurara. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, it was shown that Yukiki has a devious side to him, wanting to kill off the Calara Corps rather than merely capturing them. This was due to the fact that he wanted to prove himself worthy rather than being some good group's henchmen. Regardless, Yukiki cannot catch a break at times when it comes to a lot of random shenanigans that involve him either getting annoyed or hurt. Episode Appearances * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episode 14: Three Course Pain (intro) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Making the Zombot * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em * The Legend of Monstro: Cuphead Clash! * The Legend of Monstro: War of the Woomy! * The Legend of Monstro: Tussle with Taranza! * The Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink * Super Plush Mario: Bowser and Shantae * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 35: I Want to Sing * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy * The Legend of Monstro: Wasabi's Wonderful Weapon * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING * The Legend of Monstro: Final Showdown with Shurara * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 38: Zombies vs. Contestants Quotes "Oh goodness, not again!" "Hmm, I better not let them see me. Time to take cover... in the icebox." "Huh- IS IT FINALLY MY CUE?!" "Well if it makes anything up sir, I did find some fruit for you. Some... fruit for thought if you will." "Oh it's you. Then allow me to break the ice!" "I'd never join YOUR ranks. You are nothing more than rubble under my feet, and your personality is just sheer cold." "Have fun playing under the bed, watch for the monsters~" "Hmhmhmhmhm... Pretty difficult to move when you're stuck in a cold situation, aren't you?" "Whoa! That's personal! I ought to finish you-!" "Excellent work you three. Everyone else may have forgotten about you, but rest assured, I did not. Hopefully now the rest of my Corps can realize me as who I really am: as a powerful leader." Trivia * Despite being a member of the Anti-Calara Corps, he is the most devious member, wanting to actually kill the Calara Corps members aside from defeating them. * Yukiki was the only member of the Shurara Corps to defeat Monstro. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Shurara Corps Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Keronians Category:Amphibians Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Backstage Crew Category:Anti-Calara Corps Category:Serious Characters Category:Ice Elementals Category:Potential Contestants Category:Peacock's Posse